Talk:Black Drakes
Just to let you know the Tau weren't active until near the end of M41. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:36, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Two successor chapters with that record seems little... unlikely. Hopefully there is coming more of glorious deeds for them. RemosPendragon (talk) 07:48, July 12, 2014 (UTC) The black drakes have encountered and fought almost evry enemy the universe has to through at them i ve just yet to write about them yet. I'm going to write about them fighting the necrons after discovering an ancient tomb world and inadvertantly awakening them from there slumber next. Wolfmaster1234 (talk) 14:07, July 12, 2014 (UTC) According to our canon policy, chapter that has successors, has to be codex compliant. Not non- or semi-, or anything between, codex compliant. The battle results are not that impressing, heavy casualties and no extraordinary heroics. You won't have permission to field second successor chapter, before more heroic acts are recorded, and the chapter is changed into codex compliant. Also, fix the text, it is barely readable. Remos talk 10:22, September 15, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text=''607.M40- A large force of daemons of khorne attacks a planet under the control of the black drakes. Third Company quickly arrives to deal with the threat and does so without a single death shedding there former reputation of taking too many casualties. '' MARY SUE, HO! Yeah, so that's not happening. Ever. This is NCF. It's not just that, the entire article is ridiculous. I'm adding the tag. Oh and 1200 marines without admin permission. }} I know but i have been told there must be extrandonary heroics and my article will be deleted if i dont make them more heroic. I prefer a realistic vision on 40k but i still want to be able to have my two sucessor chapters. Wolfmaster1234 (talk) 15:37, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Andim getting around to making it follow the rules, i dont have endless spare time. Wolfmaster1234 (talk) 15:38, September 19, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text=Yeah, yeah this is actually painful to read. Learn the rules and fix the article or it's being deleted. Also, learn the back story and fluff as well. It would serve you well to do so, cause that tag and deletion count down aren't leaving till you do. }} Speaking as an Admin, it'll be deleted if it's considered NCF (see the Canon Policy). Zero losses against a slew of Daemons is just not something that happens. The Grey Knights and the Exorcists suffer losses against Daemons in spite of the precautions they take to be the most Anti-Daemon forces out there. Furthermore, Remos, a fellow Admin, has also brought up the issues with the legibility of the text which is further in violation of the Article Quality Policy. You have a month (from the 15th September 2014) to fix these issues but until then the tags will remain. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 15:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= "The black drakes formed in early-M33 due to increasing hostility from the ever expanding orks. They are descended from the gene seed of the Imperial Fists chapter. Until recently they were little know about but became known recently after protecting there home world Arogras from the orks and many victories following that. The black drakes are renowned for there toughness in battle often taking weeks or even months of continous battle with out even the thought of giving in, though often the excellent tactics of the commanding officers lead to quick victories. The first thing a new space marine must do is fashion his own personal armour for survival in the even the toughest conditions. The damage of armour in battle is a great shame upon the brother marine for not crafting his armour to the up most of his ability. The commander in a company fashions his armour from the very creature the chapter is named after." It's hitting all the NCF/Ridiculous/Bad article tier marks. All you need is your own special Primarch and commendation from the Emperor himself, and your good to go. }} Im sorry, im slightly dislexic so have difficultly seeing errors i have made so any help would be greatly apreciated Wolfmaster1234 (talk) 15:49, September 19, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= That's not the issue, well it slightly is but overall it's not something that compares to the actual content. All this "0" or low casualties nonsense is the issue, with every Space Marine being "excellent" or the "best" in every fashion and being totally unbeatable. Comes off like something written by someone who actually thinks everything the Space marines say is true. Overall, it's salvageable, but at the same time is heading towards the abyss of no going back.}} Also i have now removed the sucessor chapters. Wolfmaster1234 (talk) 15:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= Okay a good step but not the main issue. Space marines are deployed only in the most dire of circumstances. They take allot of casualties, and only really act as strike teams bar a few chapters which are generally hinging on renegade or are under mass suspicion. Yeah and "relatively" few. My arse. Even Daemon hunting chapters (oh which two exist in canon) take large casualties against Daemons. Daemons are probably one of the most dangerous foes in 40k. There is no such a thing as "relatively few" when Daemons are involved. }} , , (UTC) |text=The changes your making are good. I'd talk with the others before the tag is removed though, just to be sure.}} Ok im doing my best to remove all mention of few causaulites to be realistic. Thanks greatly for your help it is much appreciated. Wolfmaster1234 (talk) 16:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= It's not issue. Also, capitalize the names, i.e; black drakes should always be Black Drakes, so on. }} , , (UTC) |text=The Emperor commendation thing was a joke. He can't actually commend anyone, so erm yeah, remove that. }} , , (UTC) |text=Also, Space marine chapters are created in founding's, and these are called by the High Lords (might be wrong about that). http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Founding#Space_Marine_Foundings }} Ok, first, Imposter is a bit harsh in his words, but means good. If you happen to are dyslexic, and have problems with writing proper English (because we are all sprahlehrenazis here) you can just ask help with that. But concerning the article's current state, let me give you some hints. When making a list (like that which has the events) use bullets. That way you can make the list more pleasant looking (at least I think that way) and you don't need the spacings between text, here: *???M?? - Lorem ipsum et cetera *???M?? - The other thing and so on Looks like this: *???M?? - Lorem ipsum et cetera *???M?? - The other thing and so on To enchance the list, you can make the date bold by adding ' in front and behind of the date. You have propably also wondered how people have their quotes so neatly in their pages, this is done by adding the quote in template, here: Which turns out like this: This is the way to add quotes, it keeps the source page neat and tidy. OF course, all my helps are given so you would use the "source mode" in editor, and not the "visual" one... becomes it is lot harder to make anything with the visual one. Ok, then to the content side... The eventline seems good enough, only thing that comes up in my mind is; should you spread the events in a bit longer time period? They are a bit crowded now, you have to consider the fact that recruiting space marines is not actually swift process. I think, that as the chapter has been there from M32, you should spread the events a bit. The "Conflict with the Blood Hunters" seems, reasonably enough, except that the current (999.M41) chapter master could not possibly be there. Ok, there is always some debate about who actually is the oldest space marine in the galaxy, but it is widely thought that Commander Dante of Blood Angels holds the title of oldest living marine being around 1300 years old. SO... Rowin Alagar was not even born back M39, not to think about fighting in the company. Luckily, there has been previous chapter masters too, just come up with some extra names. And lastly, in my oppinion, if you wish for successor chapter (which is possible), this won't do: "''They do not fully agree with all the teaching set out in the codex; despite there strong-willed Imperial fist predessors, but chose to fully follow them to prevent conflict with other chapters espically there closer allies such as the Imperial fists. ''" And let me tell why. It is two completely different things, that chapter has chapter culture and it is non-Codex compliant. They are absolutely different things and in no way close other away. Imperial Fists, for example, is Codex compliant chapter even if it has some strange customs such as scrimshaw, junker model behavior, Feast of Blades and so on. It does not make in non-Codex compliant chapter. Codex demands that chapters have 1000 marines that are divided into 10 companies of which 4 are battle companies, 4 are reserve companies, 1 is veteran company and 1 is scout company. Companies and squads have pre-determined colour and symbol codes (like that the Veteran company's members have white as their company colour), but the fact where the colours are actually represented, is not strictly commanded. Known places to represent company colour include chest aquila, which-ever kneepad, right (or even left) shoulder pad, helmet, stripe on helmet and chest-piece (if there is no aquila). Also, which makes this even more mysterious, Blood Angels are considered as Codex-compliant chapter, even if they have the Death Company and all other things, but they follow it as well as their gene-seed allows. Blood Angels also have different company and squad colours and markings, but never matter, that is for BA and their successors! Also which is important in Codex compliancy, chapter is commanded by Chapter Master (title can vary), every company is commanded by captain, every squad is commanded by sergeant (or veteran sergeant in case of veteran units). Special personnel are techmarine, chaplain and aphothecary. There is also 15 masters of the chapter, that are essentially the captains and the specialist marines. Codex Astartes is tome which is written by one of the absolutely Greatest Heroes of the Imperium, primarch Roboute Guilliman. He is legend, myth, hero, saint, son of the god and much more. To just say that his teachings are stupid and that "we can do better ourselves" is really... arrogant and essentially nonsense. There are reasons why some chapters don't follow Codex... for example their instable gene-seed (BA), they have extremely close ties to their primarch and ancient traditions (Space Wolves, Iron Hands), chapter's fighting strength never stays around 1000 but is much lower (200-300) and so can't follow the Codex effectively, they are part of Unforgiven (Dark Angels and its successors), and so on. Basicly, as I find it, being non-codex chapter is forced upon the chapter and not merely a choice. Codex is not a stupid book of set rules, it is tome of tactical geniousness, it (most likely) tells how the chapters should fight alongside other Imperial forces such as Imperial Guard, and how to tackle down different kind of opponents. Even if the chapter, for some spectacular reason, is not Codex compliant, it holds the Codex Astartes high as a guideline and advice (except if they happen to be vikings in space) and would never treat the Codex's teachings lightly. Just to say that your chapter follows Codex because it doesn't want to have bad blood between Imperial Fists is nonsense. If it is IF successor, they are the best friends forever already! Black Templars for example, is not Codex compliant. It is actually as non-Codex compliant as chapter can get without being Space Wolves. Still they are best friends with their primogenitor chapter Imperial Fists and goes to Feast of Blades in every hundred years to show some brotherhood love. If you want to make non-codex chapter, do then, but they won't get successors, because High Lords don't believe that those Astartes-monkeys can come up with anything brilliant by themselves and that they need the guidance of the Guilliman. I think that your problem at the moment is the lack of lore knowledge which has only one cure. Read more. Yours truly, --Remos talk 18:16, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh and also! When I said that the chapter needs more heroics to get the successor chapter, I actually ment, that if you plan to make a chapter that has long and glorious history, you should also put some effort in it and write about the events. I'm a bit hypocritic here, but you should check couple articles; like my White Tigers or the featured White Exemplars or even Iron Scorpions. They have detailed and informant stories about the conflicts. If you're making two chapters, one being another one's successor, I'm expecting that you are actually making something out of them, more than just a list of "well... they went there and fought some orks. After that they fought against some Eldar, they won. Then they went and fought some chaos marines off..." It is lazy and not really intriguing. --Remos talk 19:13, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm not saying you are done yet, but I'm lifting the Quality Issue template from the article now. And for your information the word you are always writing "there" is actually spelled "their". To get your successor chapter, work on the invidual battles and make them more appealing and interesting... more content, you know. We don't want to see just the endless lists of achievements, we want to READ about what happened there! When you think you are ready, post the article to my talk page and we'll take a look on its successor quality again. Yours truly --Remos talk 22:46, September 21, 2014 (UTC) "True motives remain unknown", huh? I like it. --Remos talk 12:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text=Ghost the Eldar don't care for the Precious metals; "The planet was scanned to discover what had drawn the Eldar to it in the first place, it was discovered that deep below it crust the earth contained an abundance of rare and precious metals but it was unlikely that this had attracted the eldar and their motive to take over the planet remained unknown" I'm guessing you missed that bit. Also, capitalize your words, Wolf.}} Here, Imp. --Remos talk 13:05, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Changed "As the captain was about to charge at the leader in vain act of self sacrifice" Wolfmaster1234 (talk) 17:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC)